Stars, Cards, and Matchmaking
by tessa m
Summary: Tsukasa did, after all, set Amu and Ikuto up. And not the stars, nor the cards, have been proven wrong yet. A Tsukasa one-shot on his fortune readings and matchmaking.


Stars, Cards, and Matchmaking

.:A Tsukasa One-shot:.

* * *

><p>Seiyo Elementary's Founding King was, on that day, reminiscing about the past.<p>

He sat at his desk, trusty to-do list in hand. The only two things heard in the room were his steady breathing and the constant clack of pen on desk.

Tsukasa's to-do list, on über adorable kitty stationary, has two things on it. One was marked off with a big check.

'Get Amu and Ikuto together,' written in large letters, was now only semi-legible, as the red check that signaled the completion of the task obstructed some of the letters.

The other was 'get a cat.'

He had a bit of a problem with cats, obsessing over them after he found out about Yoru, Ikuto's little guardian chara, having a pair of cat's ears and a tail. But, that's a story for another day.

It was his genius planning, (along with some fortune telling) that told him that Ikuto and Amu were soul mates.

Tsukasa was, after all, aware that Ikuto had the Dumpty Key, as he was even there with Aruto when it had been purchased. His first reaction was to buy the other piece to it- the Humpty Lock. The gears in his mind were churning, and it was there and then when Tsukasa decided that matchmaking would be a very fun pastime.

Not for himself, of course. He just had to set up students.

Gazing up into the roof of his planetarium one day, Tsukasa knew. He knew that the new transfer student, Amu, who was to arrive at Seiyo in no more than three weeks from that particular Monday was to have three guardian character eggs at first. Of course, having such an undecided soul, Tsukasa decided that he wouldn't be surprised if the girl were to get another shugo chara later in her stint with the Guardians. He'd already decided that she will be hold the position of the Joker.

The wild card, the trump card, seemed just perfect for someone who was undecided, someone with so much raw power. Amu was, practically, the living embodiment of that particular card.

So he got on his way, telling his sister's son, Tadase, that the Lock should be given to the one with three guardian characters. The poor King was lost- someone could have three guardian characters? The most he had ever seen with one bearer was two, Utau's pair of El and Il. One thing Tadase was sure of, however, was that when this kid showed up, life would get pretty interesting.

The to-be owner of the Lock showed up, three weeks later, gaining hoards of fans in mere days. Against her will, she was given the chair of the Joker. Ran, Miki, and Su were her guardian charas, heart, spade, and clover.

She met Ikuto surprisingly fast, within a week of arriving at Seiyo. It was an awkward first meeting, and included the almost-theft of Amu's guardian eggs. She'd been saved by Tadase, though, in retrospect, the meeting was caused by him too.

Amu had harbored a bit of a crush on Tadase, and Ran seemed to screw everything up when she made her bearer confess in front of the school. The girl in question had ran off, crossing paths for the first time with the one who had been dubbed "the black cat of misfortune" by the current King's Chair. Though, Tsukasa found that Ikuto was more of a blue cat of happiness. He let a chuckle pass his lips at the thought.

Now, as time passed, the embryo out of question, and Easter no longer an issue, there was more time for Tsukasa to think, drink coffee as he stargazed and read tarot cards. Ikuto had left to find his father. Amu, coming to realization with her feelings for the blue cat, was off to middle school. She often found herself staring out into the sky on her balcony, like a maiden-in-waiting, a princess awaiting the return of her beloved prince.

No one currently was destined for each other, well, no one who needed a push. Tsukasa found that the other bearers' relationships with one another were developing quite nicely. The petit Goddess of Comedy affectionately calls a certain purple-head a cross dresser. Ramen had brought the soccer star and the superstar closer than either would like to admit. Even the candy-lover found herself a samurai.

Though, he was pretty sure his nephew was lonely in love. He was the only odd one out. Tsukasa found that he wasn't ready for a new love yet, still getting over the loss of Amu's heart to another.  
>However, Tsukasa would always be ready to find Tadase a match. It was his hobby, after all.<p>

Not the stars, nor the cards, have been proven wrong yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was my first fanfic. I felt that Tsukasa is fairly unappreciated, and me and my friend are pretty sure that Tsukasa set up the Amuto couple. Seriously, he _was_ aware of Ikuto's possession of the Key, no? And he's the Founding King, the one who said that the Lock should got to the one with three charas. **

**Anyways, I just had to write this. Review, perhaps? **


End file.
